Percy Jackson: The Son of Kronos
by AnIdioticLoser
Summary: A new camper has arrived at Camp Half-Blood. However, this new camper seems rather different from everyone else. Meanwhile, the remainings of the Titan army are planning to attack Mount Olympus.
1. A new camper arrives

**(A/N)The story is in [character]'s third person POV. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR BRYCE.**

Enjoy!

 **Percy**

Some normal day Percy is having. Being at Camp Half-Blood is the only place you can go to without some rabid monster attacking you.

Things were really boring until the conch horn blew and all the campers started heading to the entrance of the camp. There, Percy saw two figures heading towards the entrance. One was a satyr, no question. The other one was a half-blood. He was at moderate height, almost like Percy, with blonde orange hair. His expression was not angry, sad, or even happy. He was just some of those people who are like "OK, i don't care". His eye color were a rather odd gold color, like one of those contact lenses the actors of a movie wears.

Chiron came forward. "Alright, what is your name?" he asked. The boy answered, "Bryce,". "Alright, until you are claimed, you will be moved to the Hermes cabin". The Hermes cabin members didn't care, since the gods promised to claim half-bloods when they reach the age of 13. "Percy," Chiron said. Percy turned and answered "yes?"

"Please bring Bryce around for a tour".

"Alright. Come on, Bryce".

While the tour, Bryce did not look surprised or overwhelmed by this, unlike what Percy felt the first time being here. When they finished the tour, Clarisse and the Ares cabin tackled Bryce down and dragged him to the girls bathroom. Percy went in to help but Clarisse gave him a death stare that said _don't you dare interfere or I will kill you._

 **Bryce**

Rather than being afraid, he felt annoyed someone tackled him and dragged him. They made him face the toilet. He didn't want to go in there, so he did something he used when three cyclopes attack him and the satyr. He flipped backwards and kicked an Ares camper in the face and made a run for it. He ran all the way to the Hermes cabin and when he got in, everyone in the cabin looked at him. Panting, he said an awkward "hey, everyone".

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of The Son of Kronos. Don't expect updates very often, i can use the comp only on every weekend and Friday. Please review!**


	2. Bryce kicks great

**(A/N) Well then. Another chapter. Also, I saw an error in Bryce's POV (it's supposed to be 'attacked' not 'attack'. Sorry!)**

 **Well, here's another chapter for ya, enjoy!**

 **Bryce**

Today was Capture the Flag. Bryce was given a rundown on how it worked. The Hermes, Athena and Poseidon cabin had made an alliance, meaning Bryce had to work with them. He didn't really mind. He just wanted to kick Clarisse in the face for trying to dunk his head in the toilet water. Percy went up to him and asked, "So what weapon are you going to use?". Bryce just shrugged and said, "I won't need it". Percy was unsure, but he nodded and left Bryce alone.

When the teams gathered, he told his team, "Alright, the Ares cabin will probably target me instead of everyone else".

"Why?", asked Annabeth.

"Because I may have kicked one of them in the face for trying to dunk me in toilet water".

"Oh".

Everyone agreed and went to their positions. The whistle was blown, and everyone (except for Bryce and the Ares cabin) charged at each other. Meanwhile, Bryce faced the Ares cabin alone.

"You are going to have _many_ broken limbs today", Clarisse said. Bryce just rolled his eyes, got into some fighting stance, and said, "bring it".

The Ares campers charged at him, and he did what Percy would have done if he went into the water. He dodged two of them, knocked one out cold in the process, kicked one boy in the crotch, and finally knocked out the other camper who had charged at him. Now, he was facing Clarisse herself. She looked a little shocked, but quickly recovered and charged, her electric spear at hand. She stabbed him in the left arm, but he only slightly winced and knocked her out with his fist. His arm was bleeding still, and he ripped his left sleeve and started bandaging it. Then, he went to help the team.

 **Percy**

He didn't know what happened to Bryce, but the thought was quickly extinguished with Bryce coming out of nowhere and kicking Pollux in the face. His left sleeve was torn and his left arm seemed to be bleeding. He looked at Percy and said, "You are really slow," before running off. Percy still had vines growing on his legs and couldn't move. He just stared as Bryce grabbed the flag, ran all the way back, kicking Pollux again, and getting the flag back to the team's turf.

"Wow, you sure are good at this, especially without weapons", Percy told Bryce.

"Weapons weigh you down", he answered.

"You know what, I think i'll want you on my team each game".

 **(A/N)**

 **Alright, thanks for the support and views! Honestly, I thought this will not be very successful.**

 **I'm already working on chapter 3: Another world-ending quest.**

 **I'm probably gonna finish it by Sunday or next week.**

 **SEE YA!**


	3. Another world-ending quest (part 1)

**(A/N) And another one! I may be completely inactive during March because it is my exam month, but after that i get 1 week of break! (Also Chinese New Year break on February)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Percy**

He went to bed that night after dinner. Even then, campers were still talking about how Bryce had single-handedly took care of the entire Ares' cabin, without weapons! He truly might be a good hero one day.

The second he got in the Poseidon cabin, he collapsed on the bunk beds and slept like a log.

Of course, you're no demigod if you don't have nightmares that tell the future or past.

This dream was particularly scary. He was at Mount Orthys (which was located at San Francisco). There, he saw the Titans Krios, Koios, Hyperion, and Atlas. _Atlas? Isn't he supposed to be stuck under the sky?_ , Percy thought. Then he saw that _Prometheus_ was holding up the sky. "Atlas", Prometheus grunted. "How did you hold this for three thousand years?"

"I _am_ the titan of endurance", Atlas answered. "It sure is relaxing for my shoulders".

"Alright, we're going to attack Manhattan in five weeks, you get me?", Krios said.

"But I think we should attack in two weeks", Prometheus said.

"Shut it, Prometheus", Hyperion said. "You had your chance once".

Prometheus muttered an Ancient Greek curse. Suddenly, Oceanus stepped inside the fortress.

"Is the ritual done yet?", asked Atlas.

"Yes", Oceanus answered.

"Excellent", Atlas said. "Kronos shall rise again from the depths of Tartarus".

"What about Iapetus?", Koios asked.

"Iapetus?", Atlas laughed. "That fool got his memories wiped by that scoundrel Perseus Jackson!".

Percy woke up at the knocking sound of the cabin's door. "Come in", he said. Bryce opened the door and said, "Wake up. Chiron is calling you". Bewildered, Percy put on some fresh clothes and walked to the Big House. When he reached it, he knocked on the door and said, "Chiron?"

"Come in, the living room", Chiron answered. Percy walked in and walked towards the living room. There, he saw Mr.D and the rest of the Seven, and he knew something was up. "So, what's with the meeting?", Percy asked.

"Why, Mr.D here has some news to bring", Chiron answered.

"Alright, i'll make this quick", Dionysus said. "Most of the remaining Titans have formed a makeshift army at Mount Orthys. Those fools are-"

"Reviving Kronos", Percy blurted. Immediately, everyone turned to him. "Uh, sorry, Mr.D".

"How did you know?", Dionysus asked wearily.

"Dreams", Percy answered.

Suddenly, Bryce walked in the living room. "You got that right". Everyone turned. "What are you doing here?", Dionysus asked. Bryce shrugged and said, "Percy talked in his sleep about Prometheus holding the sky or whatever".

"Anyway", Chiron said. "I think we need a quest. Oh! Look at the time! It's breakfast".

 **(A/N) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Of course, this will be the last chapter for this week. I'm tired and hungry right now. See ya next week!**


	4. Another world-ending quest (part 2)

**(A/N) SIKE! Another chapter bois! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Percy**

The campers ate breakfast like normal. Percy wanted to ask Chiron about the little talk they had, but Chiron just told him to not mention it until the campfire singalong. The day passed by like any other day, but Percy just couldn't get the talk out of his head.

Finally, during the singalong, Chiron stomped his hoof for attention. "Heroes! We are facing a big event in five weeks, as told by Percy's dreams", he said. "Percy, after you". Percy walked forward and cleared his throat. "The Titans are planning an attack on Mount Olympus in five weeks. The bigger problem here is Kronos is being revived. We must take action fas-"

 _Percy faltered as time seemed to stop completely. An evil breath seemed to pass through the whole world._

Percy paled. He knew what the feeling was. "Kronos", he managed.

 _The feeling retreated and time continued like normal._

Bryce inclined his head against a tree. Even _he_ looked uneasy. "Well, looks like Kronos just came back from Tartarus", he said. Percy noticed the edge of uneasiness in his voice. It's as if Bryce was afraid of the Titan King. He couldn't blame him. Kronos was scary enough to make any mortal run away.

"Like I said, we need to move quickly before they attack. Prometheus suggested the Titans attack in two weeks, but Atlas doesn't trust him anymore', Percy continued. "Kronos probably wouldn't approve anyway. All of his plans involve patience. Anyway, we must get a quest or we might not be able to stop them". Chiron came forward and said, "Percy is right. We must act immediately. But, for today. You are dismissed".

"Wait", said a voice. It was Leo and Nyssa from cabin nine. "We have an announcement to make", Leo said. "We have been talking with the Vulcan demigods at Camp Jupiter lately".

"And we have made a deal", Nyssa said. "We agreed to trade our Celestial Bronze for their Imperial Gold and we have been welding the two materials together". "And I present to you…" Leo said. "The first ever Imperial Bronze Sword!".

The sword Leo showed was in bronze color, except for the fact that it had a gold-like shine.

"Oh, and the owner of this sword had promised to pay us with his laurel wreath.

"Here ya go, Valdez", Bryce said, tossing him the laurel wreath. Leo caught it and gave the sword to Bryce. He held the sword and said, "Perfectly balanced. I like it".

Everyone called it a night and headed towards their cabins. When Percy got to his bunk, he collapsed and drifted into dreamless sleep.


	5. My apologies

Hello guys. AnIdioticLoser here. I apologize but I can't make a new chapter today.

I'm too busy this week and also on the 31st I have some BS exam so I need to study.

So yeah, so sorry. I hope you all understand. Also, please review my chapters. I really want to see your opinions and I will feature them in my next chapter (which is still another world ending quest)!

Cheers!

-AnIdioticLoser

PS VOTE ON THE POLL BOIS


End file.
